


Admiration

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [132]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words sharp, throat and bruise.





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/182918546904/my-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-on)

Stiles stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He toweled his hair dry, then used it to wipe the mirror before dropping it and looking into the mirror.

His fingers trailed down his throat where he swore he could still feel the sharp sting of the nips Derek placed there last night. 

His eyes slid down and he traced the bruises on his hips from Derek’s fingers. Stiles licked his lips as he pressed against one, then let a shuddery breath out. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s sleepy voice called from the bedroom. 

Stiles smiled. Time to get his morning cuddles.


End file.
